ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Disaster Idol
It might be important to note that this has true sight or sound (I'm pretty sure its sound) and will aggro people completely unrelated to those who pop it before leaving. I was getting buffer on my ninja (37) when my 75 RDM friend popped it for fun and escaped. I ran back past it and barely managed to mijin gakure before it killed me.Myorthos 16:29, 4 December 2006 (EST) :* In addition, zoning this NM will not despawn it. In fact, it can MPK EXP parties while it moves back to its spawn point. Be extremely careful with handling the idol when things become messy. --VaguStae 19:26, 15 July 2008 (UTC) It does in fact, aggro to sound, though I don't know if it's true sound or not. My friend was aggroed when she got near it, but she was not in its line of sight (thus, sound aggro). --Kyrie 00:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm this aswell. After zoning the monster, i got too close after it made it's was to it's origin, and had to zone it again. as it made it's way back i had jig up and attempted to run passed it, however as I was coming up behind him he agroed me from what appeared to be sound detect range. had to zone him again ;; --Maximusdecimus 17:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC), Phoenix Weakens? I was soloing this as a 71 SMN/WHM and noticed that in the beginning he would hit very hard and take little damage, what with casting stoneskin and the such. However, during kiting, I happened to notice that for some reason, Carbuncle was not dying. As I moved closer, Carbuncle was STILL at 50%, which is outrageous because he was dying fairly quickly otherwise. To my surprise, however, the doll had done from about 95% to about 75% suddenly. I had no used any blood pacts, and cannot explain how I had suddenly began doing so much damage. As time went on, I noticed that his attacks had began hitting in the 30s, instead of 100+ as they had been before, and carby was doing more damage. This was the time that I began pounding him with Predator Claws. I was thinking about this, though, and cannot come up with any confirmed reason. My thoughts is that some of his possible buffs may have wore, or that he weakened as Darksday approached(as it was around the end of lightsday, and switched over not long before i killed him). Anybody else witness this? --Haziko 03:42, 17 October 2007 (UTC) I believe the Disaster Idol's overall difficulty varies depending on the time (or possibly from the time it was spawned), which may explain why Carbuncle's damage varied. I tried to solo him on Firesday at 6:00 ingame time (meaning the day was just beginning) as NIN75/DNC37, and it was impossible. He used Flare, Burn, Blaze Spikes (which damaged me for 18-20 damage), Fire IV, and Firaga III (which ended up killing me with 1064 damage; I couldn't outrun it). He was also hitting me fairly often and for 215-250 damage. My damage (Mamushito +1, D:38) varied from 30ish damage with crits in the upper fifties, to 0-5 damage--I forgot to bring food, but even so, that does not explain the extreme fluctuation in damage. I died before he reached 90%. The second time around, I wanted to solo him with Ninja Kyahan active to outrun Firaga III, so I ended popping him at about 19:00 ingame time. My normal attacks were doing 40-70 damage, with crits in the 90s, with no noticeable damage fluctuations; he didn't hit me at all. Blaze Spikes were only doing 4-10 damage this time around as well. Additionally, he only casted Fire II, Burn, and Firaga II (which topped off at around 210 with Fields of Valor Shell). I killed him before the day could change, so I'm not sure if he switches spells while already popped. I definitely believe he's soloable by a lot of jobs if he is popped near the end of the current day (assuming he doesn't change spell types during the next day), if this theory is correct. --Aidran 05:02, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I can confirm that Disaster Idol gets weaker as the day wears on. I popped him at 0100 on lightsday as DNC75/NIN37 with Lv55 Stalwart Shield NPC, I was dead within a minute, he hit me everytime and when it wasn't absorbed by shadows, it did 250+ damage to me, spammed spells and Doll abilities in rapid succesion. Then I popped him at 1900 on same day, and he had a lot more trouble hitting me. My NPC could survive against him just fine, until she ran out of mp but even then I didn't have to hurry healing her, and it did spells or abilities at much slower pace. It would seem casting times were longer too but can't say for sure... Spells did much less damage, though when it managed to hit me it still did same amount of damage as before. Also seemed to "weaken" as the day wore on. Did not test if it switches spells and becomes stronger when the day changes, as it died so fast. FFXI-Taube 17:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Time of day when he is popped DOES NOT affect his strength. As 77MNK/38NIN I popped him at ~19:30 on Iceday and got my butt handed to me pretty harshly. Blizaga 3 or 4 (can't remember which) did somewhere around 1050 damage and I could hardly hurt him. After dieing, RRing and waiting for weakness to wear, I popped him again planning to kite him around the circular area at H-9 while charging up Chi Blast}s. This time I popped him in the early hours of [[Lightningsday. After 2 Boosted Chi Blasts I decided to hit him a few times while he was busy casting Burst on me (I had shadows up) and too my surprise I was consistently hitting for 90+ each punch as compared to 30- the last time I tried to fight him. At this point he was still around 80% HP and I was able to stay on him and beat him down quickly because his accuracy seemed to have dropped enough that I could keep shadows up and he didn't cast any -aga spells on me until I had already taken him down to ~5% and I knew I could take the hit with ~1300 HP left myself. That Thundaga 2 or 3 (again, can't remember which) only landed for about 250 damage on me right before I finished him off with Asuran Fists. I don't remember the exact time of death, but I'm sure it was before 10:00 and probably closer to 6:00 or 7:00. So you can see my experiences directly contradict with the theory of him getting weaker the later in the day it is. If he does get weaker based on time of day, then it varies from day to day which time period he is weak during. I suspect that it either has to do with how long ago you popped him (aka he gets weaker the longer he is up) or is somehow tied to his MP/how many spells he lands. I say this because I purposely let him land multiple single target spells on me (shadows up) to be sure that I wouldn't lose hate while kiting. Also his name is Disaster Idol which if you think of taking hits as disasters, then it would satiate him (and perhaps calm him?) to let him hit you a few times. Madranta 2:29, 24 June 2010 Bind and Gravity Resistance It looks like the Disaster Idol builds resistance to Gravity and Bind depending on the day. I fought this thing on Firesday and Earthsday. Firesday, it started to fully resist Gravity and Bind within seconds. Earthsday, it took about 15 minutes before it began to fully resist Bind and Gravity. Has anyone else observed anything? --VaguStae 20:34, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::*In addition, I defeated the Idol on a Watersday. Resistance with Gravity was noticeable around 40% HP, then I used Bind during emergencies, which began resisting around 15%. There were times when I had to kite him while he didn't have Gravity nor Bind on, and I don't have Crimson Cuisses. ; ; (I solo'd him as RDM/NIN using Jack-o'-Lanterns and some drinks during emergencies) --VaguStae 05:32, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I was not able to land Gravity or Bind on the Disaster Idol at all, on Earthsday, as an 85 BLM / 31RDM. I doubt my sub had anything to do with it, since people did it with about ~12 less INT at 75. That being said, it is still possible to DOT-kite him around the center of the floor he is on, but it is much more exhausting. +Movement Speed would help greatly Soloable by PLD/NIN? I should like to debate the "ease" of soloing this thing as PLD/NIN. I just attempted it for fun. I'm relatively well geared, fought on Firesday, and I got it to ~70% before I had to run to the zone. It may be doable for a better-equipped PLD, but even at that I rather doubt that it's an "easy fight". I also just had an unfortunate experience. I attempted on Iceday, and started fight at 300 TP for a first move spirits within. Ice spikes ruins the PLD/NIN, paralyze procs far too much. Once my shadows were down, the Idol went Blitzthral > Freeze, and though that wouldn't be too bad on it's own, The Ice spikes' paralyze proc'd on the Cure IV that was my reflex, and the 3 attempts to Utsusemi: Ni myself. I then proceeded to taste cold Delkfutt's dust. As an Extra, I'll recommend avoiding Iceday for fighting the thing, Ice Spikes Paralyze seems to have a high proc rate, or I just had terrible luck. Will attempt again on watersday, but this is by no means an easy fight to solo as PLD/NIN. (a full HP 300TP SW did only a little dent in the HP bar, it's at least very long to kill) Testimonials Popped NM as in DUO of BLU/NIN THF/DNC and he ended up rigteously destroying us, with me (thf) barely escaping alive. Assuming it was just we didn't read up and he was a bit tougher than expected we stored TP and I was going to light DD/heal and blu was to DD. Popped and he killed us even quicker and both de-lved to 74 (his poisonga II is BRUTAL). Unable to find help I figured I could evasion tank and use bloody bolts to drain him down since in the earlier fights his melee attacks were inaccurate and it was the magic that killed us. Reset to /nin, added some evasion gear and planned for the blu to do enfeebles/light-healing while I whittled him down. we popped him and met with another disaster. His accuracy was ungodly and i couldn't land a bolt with capped+ marks to save my life (literally). This was about mid day on watersday. He k.o.ed the BLU after drawing hate and being unable to stop an AM and, shortly after, me because i was too stubborn to run. strapped for ideas, i decided that since my SA was actually doing a nice 4-6% chunck that it might be possible to kite him and when he stopped to cast ancient magic I would SA him. BLU decided to change job to DRG so wyvern could attack while I kited him in trotters. I decided to pop him to get some kiting practice in. after having trouble keeping a comfortable distance in the two large rooms adjacent to the pop door, he managed to strip shadows and I began running toward the qufim zone when i remembered the large room up front with the obstruction in the middle. after making a few circles waiting for him to cast an AM i began to doubt the techniques efficency. the day was now windsday and i accidentally hit my ranged attack macro and it landed from max distance. surprised, i tried again and it worked again. so i basically began doing the old Ratk anytime he cast a non-aga/non AM and when he cast AM i would run behind him and lay a quick SA in and run off method. the only slight issue with this was that it was windsday and he was casting Blink which ate the occasional bolt. when my DRG teammate returned to the zone he added jumps in to the mix and some melee attacks when he stopped to cast. continued to work him down and finished him off with a SADE while he was casting tornado followed by pentathrust ftw. both of us returned to the door and got CS. Notes, early on before I started ranged attacking him regularly, there was a period where he didn't do AM for a good couple of minutes, and i was unable to attack and i noticed on two occasions that his HPP had risen from 92% to 93% and 87% to 88%. now, he did come unclaimed for short periods (seconds) but I never lost hate. i want to stress how slight this was, 1% over a matter of minutes. so im postulating he might have a very weak regen effect aswell, however i'm not going to test further.--Maximusdecimus 18:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) 27/7/10 Soloed COR/NIN on Lightsday through to Darksday. Fairly easy to Quick Draw kite had to stop and shoot occasionally to maintain claim however. 7/12/10 - Duoed with moderate ease 75 PLD/RDM and 78 RDM/WHM fighting on Earthsday. RDM main healed and tried to stick debuffs while PLD main tanked. PLD buffed with stoneskin, phalanx, blink, pro/shell IV, RDM buffed with stoneskin, phalanx, blink, pro/shell IV, haste, refresh, RR prior to popping the NM. Blink was major key to staying alive (helped to absorb bigger spell casts such as Stone IV and Quake). PLD had high defense setup (450+) with tavnazian taco for food. 1 convert for RDM and 1 chivalry for PLD about half way through the fight. RDM could not stick paralyze II, slow, or blind, but stuck 75% of dispels (with nearly capped enfeebling). Took about 15 minutes to kill and fight was fairly smooth damage wise. Soloed June 25, 2010 by a Mithran 76DRG/38BLU. I had attempted on Darksday as DRG/WHM, and it didn't happen. For strategy, I had a Red Mage Protect and Shell IV me before I set out, and then ate a Rabbit Pie for both attack and defense bonuses. I used one Yagudo drink for the fight. Build TP on monsters inside, as an Angon + 100% Drakesbane will drop him to about 85%, making the fight much better at the start. The fight took less than 5 minutes, but I highly recommend having a decent HP+ Healing Breath trigger set and Deep Breathing just in case. KEEP COCOON UP at all times. With 600 Defense I was getting hit for 100, without Cocoon I was taking 200 damage per hit. Good luck! - Neona Duo by BST75/DNC30 with LifedrinkerLars and BRD78/NIN39 on Iceday. Tossed hate around, got a little messy near the end but we pulled through. --BruHouse 10:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Soloed on RDM/NIN on Earthsday. Gravity was never resisted, but fight took a little longer because of Idol's Stoneskin. Pulled to center room at (H-8) and kited in a circle. Shadows ate Rasp and Quake, and out ran Stonega III. Only DoTs were Bio II and Poison II. Occasionally would lose claim and it would wander back, but an Aero III reclaimed it. Used Bind when had to recast buffs or Convert. Took about 30 minutes, Converted twice. Soloable by 75 RDM/NIN with Gravity and Bind. Ironically a harder fight on Lightsday as Diaga II will wipe shadows much faster and lack of Ancient Magic makes for less stalling time. Shell and Blink are also problematic. Also soloed by a 71SMN/WHM on Lightsday by a mixture of carby-kiting and the Lv. 70 Blood Pacts. Solo by PLD/NIN utilizing Chivalry and Flash, Easy fight. ٍ Soloable by a RNG75/NIN37 by kiting, keeping shadows up, and shooting whenever it stops for a long, non-aga spell. Barrage/sidewinder when you can, shadowbind every 5mins. can be done with 3 members party BST/NIN , MNK , RDM with ease. Duoed 75NIN/DNC(me), 75SMN/WHM, it hits very hard 150+ per hit and has very high acc at start, at about 60% of it's HP, he was weaker, hits for about 30~ and it's acc decreses a lot, fight on firesday, firaga III does 974hp Duoed by RDM/NIN and NIN/DNC on Darksday/Firesday -- 15:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Solo'd by 75 BLM/RDM using DoT kiting around H-8 on the first floor. Popped on Lightningsday with Blink, Stoneskin, ran back to where you zone and kited it around the large cirlce @ H-8 with Bio2, Poison2, Burn, Choke, and Shock. Done very easily since his walking pattern is odd and casts large spells like Thundaga3 and Thunder4 (Lightningsday) to give you time to recast Stoneskin. Solo'd by 75 BLM/RDM using previous strategy... He gradually builds up resistance to gravity, about 40% it would stick for about 10 seconds, at 35% it would wear as soon as it was cast. I killed him on iceday/lightningsday, he started off using thundagaIII/BlizzagaIII but changed to thundaga/blizzaga below 40%. Even though gravity didnt last it is still possible to kite him around H-8 room, because he does stop to cast magic frequently. Best to have good refresh and aspir him when you can. If possible throw small nukes to speed fight up, but save enough mp to keep Bio2 and/or Poison2 on him. Will occasionally loose hate, and begin to reset, so dont stray too far. Defeated by 2 75 MNK/NIN's, 71BLU/RDM, and 70 WHM/BLM. Fought in the middle of Lightsday. His attacks were quick and hit pretty hard, I was in the yellow for alot of the fight. Casted Diaga a few times. We did 3 weaponskill skillchains (Asuran Fists + Howling Fist) during the fight. Seemed to have High defense. ---- Avender, Asura. Feb, 14 2009. Easy Duo with a MNK/NIN and SCH/WHM. SCH pro4/shell4s the MNK, uses Accession Stoneskin and takes care of the monk with stoneskin when shadows are down. 7 minute fight. Can use HundredFists to get nm to 50% faster. --Dracko 06:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Easy fight with pld/nin starting the fight in haste gear and bringing tp wing for chiv and 2 yagudo drinks. About 60% it starts to wiff more so I swapped to shield gear. Highly recommend to do it on lightsday. --Akashimo 07:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I solo'd this NM as a 58 RNG/NIN on my mule. Well, mostly solo. I popped him and had him to about 60% solo using shadowbind -> barrage/WS -> kite for 5 minutes. Then my 75 MNK/NIN friend came to help out. My friend got totally destroyed and even using 2 hour the NM was about 40% when my friend died. As soon as my friend took hate I started to shoot, and I was hitting for 0 only while my friend was in the party. Once my friend died, I resumed my previous strategy and hit him just fine again. I eventually took him out on my own. I see there's lots of speculation about time effecting his difficulty. Perhaps there is some weird calculation based on level as well? --Frodobald (as Legomyegolas), Asura, circa summer 2007 (posted Feb 8, 2010). SOLO BST80/WHM40 -- Tough fight at first since I didn't read anything about him just started off with Nursery Nazuna. He was hitting her for 200 and it dawned on me this was going to be a tough fight. I started spamming Zeta (Merit 5/5 and all reward gear) but NN died when Idol was at 38%. I kited him back to zone - easy kite. Popped another NN and Fight! Idol was back up to 56% This time NN was doing 300+ dmg per hit and Idol was only doing 25 (what the!) damage. Fight was over in a few seconds and left with one very confused BST - Quesse::Shiva - 8-07-10 Duo as PLD80/DNC and RDM80/WHM failed misserably on Iceday. Didn't come prepared as I tough NM was easy as path 3. We died quickly in 1 minute by NM aga spells. We decided to get kite method. Changed to PLD/NIN and RDM/NIN. PLD kitted in center of the map and RDM Bio+Poison each time PLD completed a turn. Rrally easy, just avoid getting to far away and depop the NM since his life get to 100% very quickly. Bind and Gravity didn't worked well, used his spell cast time to recast shadows. Much more easier than straight tanking. --Attilas 01:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Easily solo'd by 85BLM/42RDM. I went on Earthsday, but I don't think the day matters too much if you plan on kiting him. Stoneskin is easily dispelled and when he casts it it gives a great chance to apply gravity to him, which should stick easily on Earthsday. He seemed to get weaker the longer he was out. Initially he resisted most spells, but after 5 minutes or so most things landed easily. Bio II and poison II were the primary means of damage for me. I tossed an elemental DOT in there occasionally as well, but you have to be careful about range. Due to his size it seems you can cast within 23' or so of him, but he cast cast within 30' or so of you. I kited him around the large central room as it seemed to be easier to keep my distance there. No +movement speed, but kept gravity on him for the last half of the fight. He stops to cast often so if you just keep running he'll give you chances to reapply buffs and such frequently. -Monkeynutz:Valefor 10-14-10 Has won as RDM/NIN lvl86 with TP 300 % at start. Direct attack. Food: Tavnazian Taco. Time: light day. Support: Adventuring fellow lvl70 with combat style for cure. In the beginning of fight weaponskill " spirits within " In my case it was fight of " 10 hits ". I have begun fight at 16:40 and at 19:10 I already shouted " I have won! ", at that, 8/10 of time took to lower its health up to 70 %, after that the fight has ended in some seconds. My advice: do it in light day. It will give you some advantages: your cure's potential will be above, damage from Idol's elemental magic, as compared with magic of other day, will be less. The quantity of elemental spells also will be less, because Idol will be casting any enhancing magic on itself in the most part of fight's time , enabling you to keep your shadows always fresh. Don't waste your time trying to enfeeble Idol - use Dispel and Cures only. Make, as it is possible, a greater damage to Idol during the first instants of fight, it considerably will lower its power (weaponskill " spirits within " works very well there). Enhance your STR, ACC and VIT. Believe in itself! Good luck to everyone! ---- Amal. Bahamut. Dec, 2010 Tried this fight PUP & SAM90; got decimated. 2HR, cure spam, the works barely got it to 50% before it did over 1k Waterga on watersday. I'm strongly inclined to believe the 'level mimic' idea expressed below, as a level 75 or even a level 80 mob wouldn't have done this much if you compare other mobs. I would definately recommend fighting on lightsday no matter the circumstance if you follow a direct tanking route, lest you get destroyed like we did. --Magnify 18:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Duoed in 30 seconds on Windsday by 95 DRG/SAM and BLU/NIN. Honestly, mostly soloed by the DRG. My BLU was essentially useless, as the Head Butt and Sudden Lunge that I managed to get off both failed to stun the NM's spell, simply doing 100 and 135 damage. Doll got an Aeroga III off, doing 633 damage to the DRG and 96 to me, as my Stoneskin was still up. Kartstrahl did 314 damage to the DRG before the mob died. I had cast Diamondhide previous to the fight, so the doll's regular hits all did 0 damage. DRG Meditated twice and took 1000+ HP off with both Penta Thrusts, his wyvern doing 200-500 damage with breaths. My regular hits did 50-70 damage, with crits up to 150. DRG's melee hits did 145 and 158 dmg, with jumps doing over 400. Essentially, without the excessive damage from the DRG we would have been toast. --Lastarael 05:32, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd as 99 mithra ranger/dancer. Used blink band, had drain samba II up, opened with 300 TP. Sidewinder+Barrage+Sidewinder+EES took him down to about 25% but by then my shadows were down. He banishga III'd me for over 500 dmg and followed that with panzerschreck for another 200. His regular melee attacks were doing about 150. Had to waltz myself twice before I finally killed him. Left me with <250 hp. Scary but do-able. And this was on Lightsday when he is supposedly weakest. Oh, I have capped AGI merits and was using EVA food. ~Zazhi, sylph Being used to MPK? Recently I've been seeing this thing at the zone of Lower Delkfutt's Tower, probably to MPK people trying to do the climb for the last ACP mission. Has anyone else been seeing this? --The Evil One Doesn't weaken? I recently tried to solo this NM as MNK/NIN. I popped it four times before I actually managed to kill it, and didn't notice it getting weaker at all, no matter what time it was popped at or how long it was fought for. Popped it on darksday at 4:00, 14:00 and 22:00, and on Firesday at 5:00, eventually beating it when more people turned up and helped. Each time it was popped it would hit me for 150-200, and frequently use AoE spells/abilities to prevent me from keeping shadows up. --Khaeron 15:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I just finished soloing Disaster Idol as SMN75 with Carby kiting. I noticed that its strength changed over time on the same pop: Sometimes it would claw through my Carby in just a few hits, and other times my Carby would be able to stand up to it for longer. During these times, Carby's damage also changed--high teens to 20s when the Idol could tear through it quickly, up to a steady stream of hits ranging from 87–106 when Carby was holding on for longer. I'm not sure what caused the changes. Nothing in the log seems to indicate anything visible. It started casting Shock Spikes around the time it happened, but it already had spikes going. :Also, I just noticed in the log that the damage of the spikes dropped from 10 on Carby to 0 on Carby at the same time that Carby's damage went from 29 to 101. Something definitely happened here, but I don't know precisely what it was. —Wesa 07:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I should add that this happened twice during the fight. Once, my Carby stayed away for significantly longer than I expected, and I ran back to find it just as the Idol finished it off. In that time, the Idol went from around 75% HP to around 20%. When I got back to the Idol, though, it was quite strong and carved through my Carby in short order. This happened fairly late on Iceday. It was around 03:00 on Lightningday when Carby went back to 80+ damage. —Wesa 07:52, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Duo with 80 PLD/NIN and 80 DRG/WHM Quite a difficult fight, went in with 200% tp each opened with a Vorpal blade and Penta thrust. Pld blink tanked while the drg dd. Fought him on lightsday so Diaga II was problem because it ate my shadows. Got him down to 75% then died LOL. Drg used to hour and killed it. Moral of the story an eva tank would be so much better. I have 450 def and still took 150 a hit. Level Mimic Level Mimic: This mob has Level Mimic: Which means, It copies the person that touches door's level. Get a level 60 person on it mob will be level 65~ And that's the cap. Can't go lower tried myself with a level 30 job it got pwned then tried with a level 60 character it failed again. After Retrying with level 65 mob on lightsday the mob was weaker then usual. First attempt was with my brother we were 3 level 85 and couldn't understand why we had trouble killing that. was Drk/Nin With Two Blu one /sch one /whm and it seriously kicked our butts. The one we attempted with level 65 unlocker was Very easy poten soloable fight for any job over 80. --Geantvidchier 03:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) 50 BRD/NIN with 5 trusts on darksday was very easy. Autun (talk) 02:59, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Solo as Dnc85/Nin42 Since I had researched this fight as much as possible prior to actually setting out to try it, I had a fair idea of how difficult it was going to be. And as such, I came prepared: Picked up Protect/Shell/Regen/Reraise from the Field Manual before heading into the Tower and stored 300% TP and 5 Finishing Moves on mobs around the gate at H-5. Used a Spaghetti Carbonara and cast Utsusemi: Ni before touching the door to spawn him. Was Windsday so he started the fight off with Blink and Enaero. I was hitting for 0-39 for the 1st half of the fight, he was dealing out major damage, 200-300 per hit and about 750 from Aeroga III. I definitely suggest blink tanking him as I was able to avoid nearly all of his melee attacks by shadow juggling and only really suffered damage from his Magical attacks (which I '''could not interrupt even with Violent Flourish). After about 3 minutes his HP was about 1/5th down so I used Desperate Flourish to hit him with Weight and kited him back south through the large room with gigas around. About halfway through he lost threat and started regenerating. When I reengaged, he was at 95% but was taking 70-110 per swing and didn't manage to hit me again for the remainder of the fight minus the 2nd Aeroga III he got off which only hit for 170. I believe this fight is linked to time in some way. He seemed to surpass my strength at the start but as the fight drags on it appears that nearly all of his strength just vanishes. Its just a matter of being able to survive the initial onslaught and perhaps fighting him on a day that isn't linked to a plethora of Ga spells. If a single Dnc/Nin can solo this beast, I think the chances for other jobs to duo or trio him successfully is pretty high if said players go in prepared. --Daedrius 18:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) 90NIN/45DNC SOLO 6/22/2011 I just finished this fight and I can confirm that this mobs level varies throughout the fight. Starting at the highest it can be at the beginning of the fight. I could always tell when the level was high and when it was low based on its accuracy. My evasion skill is not capped. It is about 341 with full merits not including evasion skill from gear at the moment with decent evasion gear. I stayed in full evasion gear for this fight macroing haste in for shadows. I always kept shadows up no matter what and used them as an indicator for when the level change would happen. This worked because when it's a high level it would take a shadow every swing and when it's level was low it couldn't take one if it's life depended on it. I also did my best to keep gravity on to run away when I started losing shadows. I wouldn't disengage, just unlocked and ran away. Next I recasted shadows and then "checked the water" before I went back to fighting it. I only ws'd and faced the mob when I didn't lose shadows. I hope this helps out. Duo with 90NIN/DNC Hume & 90BST/DNC Tarutaru Tarutaru BST popped it at some point after 11:00 Lightsday, time on the clock after finishing the cutscene afterwards was 15:00. Ripped through it in only one or two minutes max. Prepared for a horrible fight after checking testimonials and asking a friend how his trio did (said he was spamming shadows and glad he had a healer). Freshly-burned full Perle Beastmaster without any remotely special gear only used one Nazuna, who pretty much tanked the entire fight, was never healed with pet food, and still ended with over half of her HP remaining. As soon as Nazuna landed her first hit when it was popped (after 2 horribly weak attack rounds from me on NIN), Disaster Idol was a baby. It did manage a Banishga III that did 400 damage to both of us, and after my WS, hit me twice after eating my shadows for roughly 250/hit. I only got to WS once. I'd say ours was some sort of defeatist. I wonder if its strength might be related to the game minute or the "tens" place of the game time? Meh.--Aenanai 23:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 7th October 2011 3xMNK95 + 1 WHM95 After remembering a very hard battle with wipes from a while back we over prepared with MNKs on Full TP and fully buffed. Opened with 3x Azuran fists that left the Doll on 1/4 HP, and it went down in less than 20 seconds total. Only got off one Aeroga III that hit between 250-450 on party. Doll took a total of 5228 Damage before it fell.